Keepers of Fate - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep
by Fresh Breeze
Summary: Three friends from the real world love video games. It just so happens that the Kingdom Hearts series is their top favorites. What will happen to these teens when they become Fate Keepers, other worldly humans chosen to keep events the way they are supposed to go? It will be an adventure filled with new experiences and living out your wildest fantasy.
1. Fate Keepers

**This idea is inspired by my 2 best friends in the whole wide world!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! I only own the male OC and the two female characters belong to and are inspired by my 2 female best friends.**

* * *

**Sunday, Summer 2013**

Three best friends are hanging out at the mall being typical teenagers. The friends are named Kristen, commonly known as Kris, Ryan, and Indigo. They decided to head to the Food Court for a lunch break after a whole 2 hours of shopping for clothes and other things.

"Man! I am worn out!" Kris whined.

"Oh, be quiet." Indigo playfully snapped. "You hardly shop for anything, so stop bitchin'."

"Girl! Who you talkin' to!? I do so shop!" Kris retaliated.

"You guys are such children." Ryan sighed. (**A/N: If you haven't guessed yet, Ryan, one of my best friends is a female.**)

"Who asked you!?" Indigo cried. "You nearly spent our joint funds on this trash heap you call clothes! We're nearly broke thanks to you!"

"If you see something you like, you go for it. I just so happen to love clothes, and I got 'em!" Ryan waved off nonchalantly.

"I oughta kill you!" Indigo cried, trying to tackle Ryan, who avoided her assault.

The friends laughed the whole time at their childish behavior.

"Hey, guys let's head back to the Hideout. I wanna be Indi's High Score at Kingdom Hearts." Kris challenged.

"You honestly believe that you can beat _ME_ at Kingdom Hearts?" Indigo playfully mocked.

"Honestly, yes." Kris waved off.

"I accept your challenge, Krissy-chan." Indigo proudly said.

"I don't care either way, so I'll just see how this goes." Ryan shrugged.

"WHAT!?" Kris and Indigo exclaimed in unison.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE ABOUT KINGDOM HEARTS!? THAT IS _THAT _GAME, GURL!" Kris yelled.

Ryan shrugged and walked out with her friends following in pursuit grumbling about their friend's uncaringness about their favorite video game series.

* * *

**At the Hideout...**

Kris and Indigo ran straight to the Game Room to begin playing their favorite game. Ryan came in seconds later, sitting in the nearest bean bag with her friends and got out a manga to read while they continue their friendly challenge.

Hours passed and Indigo was beating Kris by a few points.

"This CANNOT be happening!" Kris squealed.

"Oh, it be. It be that I am giving you an ass whooping Indigo style!" Indigo cheered, beating the last enemy and getting the top High Score. "YEAH! I RULE, MOTHERFUCKERS! I AM BITCHIN' AWESOME! BOW DOWN AND KISS MY ASS!"

"Oh, well. Ya win some, ya lose some." Kris sighed.

"I think you did good, Kris. Indigo is too much of a victory freak." Ryan stated.

"Silence, Kingdom Hearts non-player!" Indigo pointed at her.

They continued with hours fun and games when suddenly, a loud thunderstorm was heard coming from outside. It nearly made Kris and Ryan jump out of their skins.

"That's weird. Rain during summer?" Ryan stated.

"Mother Nature must be pissed off at something for a storm to be this strong." Indigo concluded.

"This doesn't look like a normal storm." Kris said.

"That sounds..." Ryan trailed off.

"Totally batshit." Indigo finished for her.

"Not exactly my choice of words, but yeah. I mean, come on. A storm in the middle of summer?"

"Well, something's telling me that something's wrong. Maybe we should stay inside until this is over." Kris suggested.

"I agree." Ryan said.

"Whatever. I like hangin' with my friends anyway. It's no big deal." Indigo shrugged.

What happened next was the most unnatural thing that could happen. The winds began to blow more violently, shaking the whole Hideout. Kris, Ryan, and Indigo had to hold on to nearby, sturdy objects to keep from constantly falling. However, Indigo lost hold.

"WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL, MAN!?" Indigo yelled, falling on her behind.

Kris stumbled down next to her, hitting his head on a chair leg.

"DAMMIT! THAT HURT!" he seethed in pain.

Ryan could no longer hold onto the entrace pole and fell on top of her companions.

"Sorry, guys." she pleaded.

"Don't worry about it." Kris and Indigo sighed in unison.

The Hideout began to shake even more, causing the friends to stumble everywhere.

"WHOA!" they all yelled.

"Guys! Grab hands!" Ryan suggested.

They all did just that and the room looked as if it was beginning to spin. Then, a white light shone from outside. Kris, Ryan, and Indigo no longer felt the stumbling sensation and looked around in confusion.

"What is going on? This is freaking me out!" Ryan cried.

"This is totally unreal." Kris said.

"Well, violent winds, white light shining from nowhere, this is as freaky and unreal as anything can get." Indigo said.

Kris got up and looked out the window.

"Guys, look outside!" Kris yelled to his friends.

Ryan and Indigo stood by him and looked at what he was seeing. They were traveling through space. Instead of planets going past, they see worlds from the Kingdom Hearts Universe.

"Now _this_ is beyond freaky." Kris emphasized.

"Are we really passing by worlds from Kingdom Hearts?! But it's just a game!" Ryan cried.

"It is, but we are passing by the worlds. This is impossible!" Indigo exclaimed.

'_Nothing's impossible._' A male with a deep gruff voice said.

"What was that?" Ryan asked.

'_Fear not, young ones._' a female voice said.

"Who are you?" Kris asked, looking around.

'_We are the lights of your hearts._' another male voice said.

"The lights of our hearts? What the hell does that mean?" Indigo asked.

'_You three seem to be very adventurous. Have you ever wanted to go to new places_' the gruff voiced male said.

"Yeah." Kris, Ryan, and Indigo said in unison.

'_If you would like, my colleagues and I will give you our power to give you the ability to travel to other worlds._' the gentle voiced male said.

"What's in it for us?" Indigo asked.

'_Watch over the people of the Universe you visit. You know what is going to happen, so you must keep everything in order._' the female voice stated.

"What does that mean?" Ryan asked in confusion.

'_There are evil people who will try to use your knowledge to attain their own diabolical desires._'

"Well, since the world we seem to be going to is Kingdom Hearts, that person of evil must be either Xehanort or Maleficent. We don't have to worry about them. They're not a problem for us." Kris stated confidently.

"Damn straight!" Indigo said.

"Ditto that!" Ryan added.

'_Thank you, Kristen, Ryan, and Indigo. Now, then. You know what must be done._' the gruff voiced male said.

"We do." Kris, Ryan, and Indigo stated in unison.

They put their hands in the middle, one hand on top of the other.

Three lights appeared before them in the forms of emerald, indigo, and dark purple colors.

The emerald light went to Kris, the indigo light went to Indigo, and the dark purple light went to Ryan.

Then, a vortex appeared and engulfed the three friends, sending them into a world where they will face many dangers.

* * *

**Somewhere in a far away space...**

Three lights were raining down faster than the speed of light. The lights were emerald green, dark purple, and indigo colors. Inside them were Kris, Ryan, and Indigo, all unconscious. When they breached the world they were approaching, the lights around them faded away. They were floating down to a world surrounded by grassy areas and mountains with a yellow building towering overhead.

* * *

**Later...**

Three inhabitants of the mysterious world were headed to the area where those lights came from and there they found Kris, Ryan, and Indigo unconscious on the ground.

"We gotta help them!" a tall, muscular man with brown hair exclaimed, running to the teens.

"Are they..." the girl with blue hair asked.

"No. They're alive, just unconscious." a young boy with dirty blonde hair said.

Kris began to slowly open his eyes and was trying to get up.

"He's waking up!" the blue haired girl exclaimed.

"These two are too!" the brown haired man exclaimed.

Ryan and Indigo were struggling to get up.

"Hey, you guys okay?" the blonde asked.

"Did someone get the license plate on the thing that knocked us out?" Indigo asked, rubbing her neck.

"What happened? My head hurts so much." Ryan whined, carefully massaging her aching head.

"Ryan?" Indigo asked.

"Indigo?" Ryan asked.

"Where's Kris?" Indigo asked.

"Indigo... Ryan... is that you?" Kris asked.

"Kris?" Ryan and Indigo asked.

"Who are you guys?" the blonde boy asked.

Kris, Ryan, and Indigo looked at the three people in front of them. They knew exactly who they were: Ventus, Aqua, and Terra!

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that the weirdest way to enter another universe? This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. I would like to thank my friends for inspiring this idea for me. Kudos to them! Until next time, please review.**


	2. In Another World!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. My 2 friends and I own the characters in this story.**

**To my BFITW (Best Friend In The World) WaveAssassin VII, I'm SUPER sorry it took this long to update! Writer's block and trying to capture yours and our other BFITW's mannerisms. I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kris, Ryan, and Indigo only gasped as they looked at the three familiar people in front of them. Ventus, Aqua, and Terra just looked at each other before looking at the three teenagers before them.

"Are you guys okay?" Terra asked.

"Oh. My. God." Indigo gasped. '_This is so freaking awesome! Terra! I LOVE YOU!'_

"Is that all you can say?" Ventus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhh -" The three friends gawked in unison.

"You guys… aren't from around here. Aren't you?" Aqua asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Huh?" Kris snapped out of his thoughts. "What did you say?"

"You three aren't from this world, are you?" Terra asked.

"How did you know?" Ryan asked, recovering from her trance.

"The way you look." Ventus asked.

The three otherworldly teenagers looked at their clothes and were shocked to see what they are wearing.

Kris is wearing an ice blue shirt with a light green long sleeve shirt underneath. He has a gold strap that crisscrosses his chest with an emerald green Mark of Mystery emblem in the center. He has on a black sleeveless hoodie vest, black fingerless gloves, and white pants with gold trims. He also has on blue high top sneakers with green mixed in. His Keyblade Armor device is on her left shoulder

Ryan is wearing a blue halter tap. She has a magenta strap that crisscrosses across her chest with a dark purple Mark of Mastery emblem in the center. She has a black chocker around her neck. She is wearing a pink short skirt. Underneath her skirt are black shorts that reaches her thighs. She has on magenta fingerless gloves. She also has on black high top boots. Her Keyblade Armor device is on her left shoulder. She also noticed she no longer has her glasses and she can see very clearly.

Indigo is wearing a white halter top with gray mixed with it, also sporting a red and purple mix colored sleeveless jacket that reaches to her waist. She has a black strap that crisscrosses her chest with an indigo colored Mark of Mastery emblem in the center. She has on a white skirt that reaches her thighs. Underneath her skirt are white short shorts. She has on amethyst colored gloves. She also has on knee high black combat boots with magenta ribbons laced up. Her Keyblade Armor device is on her left shoulder

"Where did these clothes come from?!" Ryan cried.

"You were wearing them when we found you three unconscious here on the ground." Aqua told them.

"Well, they do look good on us. I like my clothes." Indigo strikes a bad girl pose. "Makes me totally badass!"

"I look cute!" Ryan squealed, looking at her clothes with interest, especially her skirt and her now long hair that reaches her mid back.

"Cool, but doesn't quite explain how we got them." Kris said, looking at his new attire.

"Anyway, where you guys from?" Ventus wondered.

"We, uh... can't say." Indigo said rather uncomfortably.

"We don't really know how we got here. We were in our Hideout, there were bright lights, and we're here." Kris explained.

Terra overlooked the three mysterious teens and saw three sword-like keys behind them and pointed to them. "Hey are those your Keyblades?"

The teens looked behind them and indeed there were Keyblades.

"Where did those come from?" Ryan asked.

"They were also there with you guys when we found you here." Aqua told them.

The three Keyblades were engulfed in light and went to the three teens.

In Kris's hand appeared his Keyblade. It was a broad shaped weapon that hand white angel wings as the hand guard, the hand grip was a whitish blue color, and a single white angel wing as the teeth for the blade. The hilt had a silver chain with a blue North Star keychain.

In Ryan's hand appeared her Keyblade. It was a thin, samurai sword shaped weapon. It had black dragon wings as the hand guard, the hand grip was a deep red color, and a sinister shaped claw as the teeth for the blade. The hilt had a silver chain with a red lily keychain.

In Indigo's hand appeared her Keyblade. It was a broad shaped sword, similar to Kris' Keyblade, but more defined and transparent to sight. It had an upside down sapphire colored heart shaped hand guard, the hand grip was a jet black color, and the teeth of the blade resembled shattered earth. The hilt had a silver chain with a green and pink colored feather.

"Whoa." The teens said in awe.

"You're Keyblade wielders, too?" Terra asked.

"It seems like it." Indigo dead paned, examining her Keyblade.

Kris stared at his blade while Ryan twirled hers a bit.

"I've never seen Keyblades like those before." Aqua said. "We should take to see Master Eraqus."

"_THE_ Master Eraqus?!" Kris and Indigo squealed in unison.

"You've heard of him?"

"He's like the best!" Indigo sighed. "He's famous where we're from."

"They should definitely see the Master."

"Just give us a second." Ryan chimed in, dragging her two friends to the nearest cliff, away from earshot of the three Keyblade wielders of this universe.

"This is freaking awesome!" Indigo squealed. "We're here in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep!"

"I know!" Kris agreed. "And we get to meet Eraqus! Not only that, but visit their castle! I've always wanted to know what's in there."

"Aren't you guys even the slightest bit interested in knowing what might happen to us next?" Ryan asked with her arms crossed. "We're in a video game for God's sake!"

"That's the point!" her friends exclaimed happily.

Ryan rubbed her temples to ease her rising anger. "Let's just go." Her friends composed themselves and walked with the Kingdom Hearts trio to the castle that ruled over the Land of Departure.

* * *

Kris, Ryan, and Indigo arrived in the castle with Aqua and Terra escorting them, and they were absolutely amazed. Kris admired the acoustics of the halls and many rooms and Indigo was interested in the interior designs and the liveliness.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Kris gasped.

"Ain't it though?" Indigo agreed.

"It is beautiful. I can practically feel the light's warmth in here." Ryan said.

"It does have that kind of effect on people." Aqua commented.

"Glad it does. Feeling depressed is totally lame. I'm so over it." Kris shrugged.

Terra chuckled a bit. "You three are strange indeed. Master Eraqus might be very interested in you."

"I wonder what he means." Kris whispered to his friends.

"I bet it's not anything bad. Eraqus is not a bad dude at heart. It's a shame he has to go later on." Indigo quietly stated.

"I may not know much about this game, but I do know we need to be careful and watch our backs. Evil may be lurking around in the shadows." Ryan pointed out.

She is right. Kris and Indigo may be ecstatic that they are in one of their favorite video games of all time, but they needed to heed Ryan's advice and be cautious. Death in a video game may mean game over in real life.

"Right." Indigo and Kris said at the same time with a nod.

* * *

Aqua and Terra led the three other worldly teens into the hall where Master Eraqus' throne was and saw the legendary Master before them. The three friends marveled at being in the presence of not only a great game character, but a Master Keyblade wielder. Indigo and Kris immediately got down on one knee and bowed their heads in respect. Ryan, having no idea what was going on, just stood looking confused.

"Ryan, girl! Bow!" Indigo ushered her friend.

"Oh!" Ryan composed herself and bowed alongside her two friends.

Eraqus studied the three teens and looked up to his two students. "Aqua. Terra. Leave us. I would like to have a word with our visitors."

Aqua and Terra bowed and left.

Eraqus turned his attention to Kris, Ryan, and Indigo, who were looking up at him with nervous looks. To the teens' surprise, Eraqus had a smile on his face.

"Welcome to our world, Outsiders." He greeted.

"You know we're not from this world, sir?" Kris asked.

"I know more about you than you know." Eraqus said.

Kris, Ryan, and Indigo quickly looked up at Eraqus with surprised looks and stood up.

"How is that possible?" Indigo asked.

"Please, tell me your names, young visitors." Eraqus asked politely.

"I'm Kristen, sir. But, please call me Kris." Kris introduced.

"Ryan." Ryan added.

"Indigo." Indigo concluded. "And you don't need to tell us your name. We all know who you are."

Eraqus only smiled. "Yes, I know."

The three teens looked at each other with shocked faces.

"You three are known as Fate Keepers. Also known as the Keepers of Fate. They keep guard of the fates of those who have an impact on the future. I'm sure you know what will happen next, correct?" Eraqus asked.

Kris and Indigo shook their heads as to say yes. "My friend Indigo and I know all there is to know here like the back of our hands, but our friend Ryan is a bit of a novice, but she catches on quick." Kris explained.

Eraqus nodded in understanding.

Indigo stepped up. "Master, this may be a bit weird coming from us, but everything that's going here is part of a game. My friend and I have and played all the games, so we know for sure what's gonna happen."

Eraqus had a smile on his face. "That's good to hear. It would be quite unfortunate to have Fate Keepers who would have zero idea what to do in the face of upcoming events."

Ryan spoke up. "How did you know we were Fate Keepers, sir?"

"The Keyblades you hold." Eraqus pointed to their blades. He pointed to Kris' Keyblade. "Starshine." Then to Ryan, "Shura." Finally Indigo, "And Indicum Nirvana."

"Starshine." Kris said.

"Indicum Nirvana, huh?" Indigo quipped.

"Shura. I like the name. Sounds… strong." Ryan said looking at her blade, as did her two friends.

"Also, I took notice of the colored streaks in each of your hair." Eraqus added.

The friends looked at each other and gasped in surprise. They indeed had color added to their hair. Ryan had dark purple streaks mixing with her dark brown hair, Kris had emerald green streaks mixing with his dark hair, and Indigo had indigo colored streaks mixing with her brown hair.

"Those Keyblades are the only types of their kind that fits with Keepers as yourselves. The colors mixing with your hair mark your Keeper status. It is those attributes that helps you three assert your role over the fates and destiny of others and keep things in order." Eraqus said.

"So we're like the God and Goddesses of whatever Universe we visit? Kick ass!" Indigo squealed.

Kris gaped at his friend and knocked her on the head.

"OW!" she whined. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Stop being rude!" Kris scolded.

"It is quite alright, young one." Eraqus chuckled.

A thought came to Ryan. "Master." He looked to her. "How are we going to protect ourselves? My friends and I aren't fighters like you and your students."

"Oh!" Kris face-palmed himself. "I never thought of that! We'd be monster bait if we can't fight for ourselves!"

"Yeah." Indigo added. "We'd be totally screwed right from the beginning."

"Not to worry." Eraqus said. "You three can be one my students. I'm sure the others will help you, as you youngsters say, 'up your game'. However, I strongly advice you three not to reveal your true identities until you deem fit."

The teens bowed and said, "Thank you, Master Eraqus." And with that, Eraqus left.

Kris and Indigo turned to each other with huge smiles on their faces.

"This is so awesome!" Kris shouted excitedly.

"I know! We're now Eraqus' students! Oops. I mean, MASTER Eraqus' students! I can't believe it!" Indigo squealed.

Ryan laughed. "Since we're his students, we should explore around here. So how about it."

Indigo looked at her with a lop-sided face. "Aren't you excited?!"

Ryan waved her off. "Of course I am. I just know how to contain my excitement." Indigo gawked at Ryan as if the latter offended her. Ryan turned her back and looked over her shoulder at her two friends. "Shall we?"

Kris walked with her. "Let's."

Indigo snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she was at least 20 feet from her departing friends. "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME, BUTT MUNCHES!" She ran as fast as she could to catch up to them.

* * *

The teens were absolutely awe struck as they explored the huge castle. They were walking down an enormous hall that has many doors.

"I gotta give the creators of this game their props. They sure do know how to make a place extravagant enough to live in." Indigo commented.

"I know. Most of the areas in this place are where we can't get to in the game. This place is bitchin'!" Kris quipped, looking about the huge hall.

"Bitchin' is an understatement." Ryan added. "It's indescribable."

Just then, Ventus came around the corner and spotted the three teens.

"Kris! Ryan! Indigo!" he run up to them.

"Hey, Ven. What's up?" Kris greeted.

"My friends and I want to see you outside the castle. The Master informed us that you guys need help with fighting." He explained.

"We'll be there." Indigo told him. With that, Ventus ran around the corner.

"This should be interesting." Ryan said.

"For real." Indigo and Kris drawled.

* * *

The three teens walked out the castle and saw that Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were waiting for them.

"I hope you guys are ready for your first lesson." Terra said as he slung his Keyblade over his shoulder.

"It won't be an easy one." Aqua added.

"So, who's first? Or should I take on all three of you at once?" Terra said, taking his signature fighting stance.

The teens instinctively summoned their Keyblades, ready to defend themselves. It then dawned on them what transpired.

"Did we just -" Kris started before being cut off.

"Yeah. That's the first step in battle. Your instinct to protect yourselves kicked in.

"So, who's first?" Terra asked again.

Kris looked to his friends. "How about it, guys?"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity we get to face Keyblade Masters in training." Indigo said. "So…"

"Let's all get in this!" Ryan said.

They jumped down from their position and landed a few feet from Terra in their own fighting positions.

"Okay." Terra began as he gripped his Keyblade. "Let's do this!"

The fighting exercise began. Since Terra was an expert in brute force, Indigo, Kris, and Ryan were having a bit of a hard time avoiding him, and miraculously making it out alive. Ryan managed to match Terra blow for blow whenever she was left vulnerable, which baffled everyone, even Ryan herself. During the fighting, the three friends had to team up and combine their individual physical strength to overpower their fellow student. They prepared a team Rush attack to wear him down and delivered the finishing blow.

"Wow!" Terra said, panting in between breaths. "You three work well together. I'm impressed"

Kris, Ryan, and Indigo did simultaneous high fives in the air. Indigo was proud to have beaten her favorite character.

Next up was Aqua. Aqua exceled in magic, which put Ryan on the ropes more than Kris, who had little less of a problem. Indigo, however, picked up a few magic tricks of her own and matched her level of expertise. Kris and Ryan decided to be Indigo's back up while she and Aqua squared off. Indigo was fighting with all her might and with a swift wave of her Keyblade, she struck Aqua with a powerful light spell which sent Aqua packing.

"Oh, my!" Aqua gasped when she was defeated. "I never thought I'd meet another talent magic user."

Indigo just shrugged it off while Ryan laughed. In the real world, Kris and Indigo compared Ryan to Aqua due to her sophisticated nature. Their attitude and actions are so similar it is humorously frightening.

"Finally, I'm up." Ventus said as he took his stand. Kris was excited to have the chance to fight his favorite character in person.

"All right, Ven! Let's do it!" Kris said as he and his two companions stood beside him, ready for combat.

Ventus was a master of quick attacks and swift movement, which proved to be a challenge for the three other worldly Keyblade wielders. Kris, within seconds, was as quick as Ven and even picked up some magical skills thanks to Indigo's coaching. Ventus and Kris went head to head in a clash of speed and power, but in the end, the three teens got the advantage over the young Keyblade wielder and dealt him the final blow, ending the sparing session.

"Wow!" Ventus gasped as he fell on his behind in exhaustion. "That was awesome! You guys sure are strong!"

"We did it!" Ryan squealed, jumping with joy with Indigo and Kris.

"I knew we could do it!" Kris laughed.

"You guys really are something." Ventus said. "I look forward to sparring with you guys again."

Kris looked to his friends and they nodded. "Sure."

Later that day, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra were showing the newcomers around the Land of Departure, which consisted of many beautiful mountains and fields. Master Eraqus already made arrangements for the three teens to be staying with them as new students and pupils. Kris, Ryan, and Indigo spent the majority of their day roaming about, chatting about the adventures they'll have, and many more things to come.

That night, everyone retired to their rooms. Master Eraqus gave the three teens a single room to use as their quarters. This room is very spacious and has many furniture and assortments. In the middle of the room are three beds that meet in a triangle formation. The Keyblade wielders in training gawked at their new room. Ryan was interested in the many extravagant and gaudy clothes, jewelry and other things she considered cute, while Indigo was into the shiny valuables, and Kris was absolutely stunned at the view he can see from the room's balcony.

Before going to bed, Kris, Ryan, and Indigo decided to talk about what they'll do to prepare for the future.

"So, we know that the Mark of Mastery Exam for Terra and Aqua is in, oh, I don't know, a few days. I think." Kris said, kind of unsure of himself. "Time here is kinda different for us back at home."

"I think you're right." Ryan said.

"Yeah. I mean, Kris and I know what's gonna happen, be it in a few days or whatever. We have to be on our guard. Especially you, Ryan." Indigo pointed.

"Hey!" she shrieked. "I'm still getting to know this stuff! Besides, I got you guys to help me."

Kris stacked his fists in realization. "RIGHT!" That made Ryan and Indigo jump.

"Damn, Kris! You scared the hell out of us!" Indigo gasped, clutching her chest.

"Sorry. I just thought of something." Indigo and Ryan leaned in to get in on what Kris was laying down. "We were told by those three voices that there are some people in this Universe who know what we are, right?" They nodded. "If that's true, it would probably be safe to stick together. If we're alone, it would allow our enemies to pick us off one by one since we're still adapting to this style of fighting."

"Shit." Indigo cursed. "You're right. I think we should play it safe and travel together. We fight well as a unit anyway."

"I wouldn't know what to do by myself." Ryan said with a shrug. "I'm still new to this Kingdom Hearts concept, so I want to be as much help as I can."

"That's that." Indigo confirmed. "We're sticking together through and through."

"We couldn't get rid of one another even if we tried." Kris laughed.

After their conversation, the three Keyblade heroes in training went to bed, resting and awaiting for the day their adventure will begin.

* * *

**A/N: I AM DONE! I'm glad I got this over with. To my friends involved in this story: I hope you liked this chapter! I worked hard on it and I had to redo some things. Sorry for the wait!**

**To everyone else: Review please!**


End file.
